homestuckroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Elphie Aabaci
- Normal ▾= - Normal= }} - Dream ▾= - Derse= - God Tier= }} }} |caption = |235813| You ar3 pro8a81y th3 mo5t o811v1ou5 tro11 to hav3 3v3r 11ved. |title = Witch of Heart |age = 8.13 Solar Sweeps (roughly 17.5 earth years) |screenname = fibonacciFrenzy |style =You chang3 13tt3r5 to th31r corr35pond1ng num83r5 on th3 F18onacc1 53qu3nc3. |specibus = chakramkind |modus = |relations = Melany Ocetus - Moiral |home = |planet = Land of Glyphs and Pines |like = Reading, flowcharts, basic psychoanalysis, expaining things. |hate = Mistakes, secrets, disorganization, lack of control. }} Elphie Aabaci, also known by her screen name fibonacciFrenzy, is one of the six protagonists in Clockwork Ocean. Her sign is the Greek letter phi (φ), and her horns are in the shape of the Fibonacci spiral, pointing in. She uses green as a text color (#235813), and replaces letters with their parallel numbers from the Fibonacci sequence- I,L=1, Z=2, E=3, S=5, B=8…. Biography Elphie lives underground in the forest, in a hive shaped like the Fibonacci spiral, tunneling through the roots of trees. She spends her time reading books in her library - a rare luxury for trolls these days - and reads pretty much anything she can get her hands on. Psychology textbooks are her all time favourites. When not reading, she dabbles in woodcarving, and writes prose for her eyes only. She is a fan of immersive simulation games, and has previously organized a FLARP session with five other trolls (Melany Ocetus, Octtet Kanloa, Ziekny Medito, Cozide Lythus and Hydrea Hypoxi). Personality and Traits Elphie Aabaci likes it when things follow the rules, and gets very distressed when something doesn't go according to plan. She takes every opportunity she can to share her knowledge with other, more ignorant trolls. Elphie dislikes mistakes, and makes sure to berate others for theirs as harshly as herself for hers. Elphie is a very emotional troll, and often has a hard time controlling and dealing with her feelings. Relationships When it comes to quadrants, Elphie knows the science to its finest points, but that, unfortunately, is no indicative of how she handles the subject practically. She tends to have awful, terrible crushes, and isn't particularly good at handling them. She hates the lack of control, and often attempts to hide behind sarcasm and aloofness when faced with a situation of romantic inclination. A prime example of such an awful, terrible crush is Octtet Kanloa. Initially a bond formed by convenience, Elphie's frustration at Kanloa's secretive and, well, just plain bitchy nature soon brought on emotions of the caliginous kind. This is a source of deep frustration for Elphie, probably because it's quite clear that Kanloa is utterly uninterested in all matters quadratic. There is one shining light to the whole quadrant issue, however, and her name is Melany Ocetus. Putting her freaky light-up-horn aside, her Moirallegiance with Elphie has gone - *ahem* - swimmingly, since day one. Gallery Trivia Elphie was named after Elphaba, the of the Wicked Witch of the West from The Wizard of Oz in the musical Wicked (hence her green blood and her title- witch). It also has the word "phi" in it, and the initials LP, Leonardo Pisano, also known as Fibonacci. Aabaci is an abbreviation of "abbaci"- calculation in Italian, and references Fibonacci's book- Liber Abbaci. The letters have been changed to correlate with the Fibonacci series- 1, 1, 2 -> a a b. Category:Trolls Category:Clockwork Ocean